Morbius the Living Vampire
|goals = Find a cure for his pseudo-vampirism. Find a cure to the zombie virus (Marvel Zombies) |family = Makarioa Morbius (father, deceased) Vic Slaughter (progeny) |friends = Spider-Man, Blade, Ghost Rider, Doctor Strange, Werewolf by Night, Man-Thing, Hellstrom, Jennifer Kale, Martine Bancroft (former lover), Spider-Woman, West Coast Avengers |enemies = Hunger, Bloodbath, Daemond, Demon-Fire Cult, Helleyes |type of anti-hero = On-and-Off Monster}} Morbius the Living Vampire (real name Dr. Michael Morbius), is a fictional character in the Marvel comics and universe, and is a member of the rogues gallery of Spider-Man, Blade and Ghost Rider. He was a famous biochemist who was suffering from a debilitating blood disease, and injected himself with vampire bat DNA in hopes of curing himself, but became a living vampire. Despite being an antagonist of heroes, in some versions of the universe, he is an anti-hero who has worked with Spider-Man and Blade, and was a member of the Legion of Monsters and the Midnight Sons. He was created by Roy Thomas and Gil Kane. In Spider-Man: The Animated Series, he was voiced by Nick Jameson. In the Sony's Marvel Universe, he will be portrayed by Jared Leto in the titular film of the same name. Biography Early Life Michael Morbius was born in Greece to Makarioa Morbius and an unnamed mother, and later became a scientist who won the Nobel Prize in biochemistry, and began dating Martine Bancroft at an unknown time. Becoming a Vampire Morbius suffered from a debilitating blood disease that was killing him, and he worked on developing a serum to cure him of the disease. Morbius developed an experimental treatment that involved him injecting himself with vampire bat NDA and going through electroshocks. The side effects of the treatment turned him into a pseudo-vampire, gaining superhuman abilities, an aversion to sunlight, but changed his physical appearance, and he needed to consume blood in order to survive. Morbius' first victim was the assistant who had helped him develop the treatment, and anyone he bit to consume their blood, would become living vampires themselves. Morbius traveled to the United States, and slaughtered a crew of people on a ship that he was on, and he later attempted to kill himself but failed. Morbius encountered and attacked Spider-Man, who was trying to cure himself of his six-arms, but their battle was interrupted by Dr. Curt Connors, who hand transformed into the Lizard. Morbius bit Connors and escaped the fight, and Connors partially returned normal due to the vampire bit. Spider-Man and Connors realized that Morbius' blood could cure them both and they decided to help each other, and tracked Morbius down and fought the vampire once again. The two were able to gain Morbius' blood, and Spider-Man and Connors were returned to their normal states. Morbius would encounter other heroes, such as Blade and the Fantastic Four, but he managed to work with them on stopping other threats, such as Daemond. Morbius also became a hero in his own ways, such as saving Amanda Saint from the Demon Fire cult, and aiding Simon Stroud in stopping the Helleyes. Later on, Morbius joined the Legion of Monsters, who united to investigate Starseed, an entity that randomly appeared. Morbius and the Werewolf attacked Starseed, as both were overcame by their hungers, but Ghost Rider and Man-Thing attempted to intervene. Starseed attempted to cure the Legion of their monstrous forms, but died from his wounds caused by Man-Thing due to suffering from great fear of the creature. Ultimate Marvel In the Ultimates comics, Morbius is a true vampire, being the son of Vlad Dracul, brother of Vlad Dracula III, and a relative to his brother's descendant, Victor van Damme. However, this version of the character shows himself to be struggling against his instincts. He encountered Spider-Man in a misunderstanding, and learns that Spider-Man's blood is immune to vampirism, and told the young hero if they met again, he would have to grow up. Gallery Morbius-Ultimates.jpg|Morbius in Ultimate Marvel comics. Morbius-Animated-Series.jpg|Morbius in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Morbius-Ultimate-Spider-Man.png|Morbius in Ultimate Spider-Man. Morbius-Jared-leto.jpg|Jared Leto in the upcoming 2020 film, Morbius. Morbius-2020.jpg|Jared Leto as Morbius in his vampire form. Morbius (MUA3).png|Morbius in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order. Trivia *Ranked # 10 on a listing of Marvel Comics' monster characters in 2015. *Morbius is very similar to Dr. Curtis Connors, a scientist & ally of Spider-Man, who he also once fought. *Morbius is Jay Leto's second involvement in a superhero series, and his first official as a hero. Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Animals Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Vigilante Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Immortals Category:On & Off Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Elderly Category:Paranormal Category:Undead Category:Superheroes Category:Leaders Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Suicidal Category:Rescuers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:False Antagonist Category:Stalkers